The Gift Of Sight
by skscutie
Summary: After her mother has twins,it leaves her asking "Why Me?Why am I the one whos blind?".But shortly after there birth,One of PPs inventions goes wrong.And somehow this will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Canna's POV

"Oh Jen there soooo cute"My godmother,Sydney,cooed over my had just had twin girls."Hey Canna"Molly said,I looked in the direction of her voice even thou I couldnt see her.  
I felt her take my hand,"Wanna come play with me?"she asked,"Sure"I said,and I bent down to attach my seeing-eye dog,Sparkys, reils to my hand.

"Honey do you need help?"I heard my dad asked,"No daddy"I said.

3 WEEKS LATER................................

I was sitting on the floor of my house,reading the story of "Helen Keller" in amazed me,  
I was just blind,but she was blind AND deaf, was beside me reading a regular book,and I could hear Vincent in the background playing videogames.

I also heard my parents talking to the grown-ups."Oh thats wonderful"Anita said,"Yes it really is"  
Sydney said."So both the twins can see?"Victor asked,"Perfectly"my mom said.

I stopped running my fingers over the book.I could feel tears in my eyes,why did it have to be me?  
Sparky whimpered and crawled into my lap,Molly crawled over to me,"Canna whats wrong?"she asked.

"Nothing"I said getting up,as I climbed the stairs so many questions ran through me head.  
Why me?  
Why not them?  
Why was I the only one?  
Why was I the one who was blind? 


	2. Chapter 2

Sydneys POV

I scraped the tomatoes into the pan,and Molly walked in."Mommy?"She asked,and proped herself up on the counter."Mm-Hmm"I replyed,"What are you making?"she leaned over to look into the pot."Tomato soup","And what?"she persisted."Grilled cheese"i huffed.

"What are you doin on the counter,short stack!?"Ray said picking Molly up and swinging her around.  
"Stop it Daddy!"she set her down,"Go was your hands"I walked out and Ray just stood there,I turned around with a smile,"Did I studder?"I releized I was talking to both of them and walked out.

The Dinner table..................

God my head hurt,"I think Im going to go jogging after dinner"Ray said,I nodded my head."Why?"Molly asked,  
her head barely passed the table surface."Because..."I leaned over"Your Daddy is fat"I said."Hey!!"Ray interjected,  
I laughed."But you and mommy both get enough exercise"She told mouth full he asked,"Molly,are we talking about the same people here?"he asked.

"But you and Mommy always jump up and down!"She said,Ray and I looked at each other and then back to her.  
"Molly,we never jump up and down"I said,puzzled."Yah huh!I heard you doing it last night!After I went to bed"  
she started to choke,I was in udder twitched his head to the side a sure sign to meet him in the hall.

Mollys Pov

I heard my parents talking in high whisperes in the hall.I hoped I wasnt in trouble.I gasped,what if they didnt let me come to "Bring you kid to work"day at there work!?

2 Hours later.................

Thank goodness,I wasnt in I was in bed.I always had to go to bed early whenever I was going to work Mommy and Daddy.I looked around the room and thought I saw something move,I shuddered.I whispered in a frantic tone,"Monsters arent real,monsters arent real"I looked again and saw it was just Kratzer,our Pitbull.

"Cmon,Kratzer!"I whispered,he jump on the bed and curled up under my with Kratzer there to protect me,I wasnt afraid anymore.

AN-Soo,anyway,Tomorrow all the kids are going to work with there parents,thats where the real action so evil,Eszie has to conjure up what Kent and the family were doing during all

PS-Yeah,so I added Kratzer,S and Rs lived with them even before Molly was born. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sydneys POV

"Ray I dont think thats a good idea"I said,Ray was giving Molly a All-Access-Card to the building.  
"Oh,itll be fine"he said and they ran off.

Mollys POV

Vincent was at my side and Canna was a little behind when PP walked up to us."Well,hello zere little Frauline!"he shook my hair,"Hi"I said straighting it up."And where are you going to today"  
he asked,I was going to say when Vincent pushed me aside,"Can we go into your lab!?"he said hopefully.

PP thought a moment,"Vell,yes,but!You have to be out by noon because I am demonstrating the Blind-Ray conviscated from Doctor-Doctors ship".Vincent grabbed my hand and I grabbed Canna,  
and off we ran.

"Such nice children"

Cannas POV

I was feeling the machines in PPs lab,"Wow,this thing has alotta buttons!"I moved to a chair and sat down when Molly and Vincent both yanked me up."Carful!"Your sitting right in front of the Blind Ray!"Vincent said,"Yea!You gotta be carful!"Mollys said,letting go.I pretty sure I blushed,"Oh".

"Cmon,we gotta get outta here,its almost noon"Vincent said walking out,"Need any help?"Molly asked as I walked over to Sparky,"No"I said attaching his reins."Alright"I heard her walk soon as I went to grab the reins,Sparky ran off.

"Sparky!"I yelled angrily,but he was already gone."Oh great"I said down to myself,I put 1 hand on the wall and the other in front of me so I could reach the my hand ran over this the chair in front of the Blind Ray?

I spun my head around,was that the Ray powering up!?

The last thing I heard was my own scream. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sydneys POV

Im pretty sure my the heels of my shoes cracked the drywall as we rounded the we burst into the lab I saw Canna laying on the floor clutching her face and 2 agents standing dumfounded behind the a few seconds we were all stunded,it felt like hours before I finally dropped to my knees by her side.

I pryed her hands away from her face,to see how much damage needed to be corrected.I clamped my teeth together,closed my eyes,and looked away from the grusome sceen.I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed my secretary,Danielle.  
D-Yes S-Danielle,I need you to send paramedics to PPs lab,Ill be taking this case on the ER and.....

I looked at Canna and bit my bottom lip.....

S-......Prep the OR too.  
D-But who is i?  
S-I GAVE YOU AN ORDER DANIELLE!!I EXPECT YOU TO DO IT!  
(hangs up)

After I disconnected from my spiteful Secretary,I looked behind me.I saw Kent and Ray litterally dragging the 2 awalled agents through the thick walls I could here punches being thrown.I knew it wasnt Ray,he was to professional for that,it was Kent I was sure of it.

It only confirmed my theory when I heard,"Kent stop!!"being yelled by is Ray trying to stop him?  
If this was Molly,Ray would have been the same way,and what father wouldnt be?

The medical team arrived along with my secretary,"Here "she said handing me my white coat."Thank you Danielle"I said without looking at her.I ran out next to the gurny Canna was was by my side,  
talking through her earpeice,"Mmm-Hmm,okay, the OR and ER are prepped"she informed me.

As we reached the childrens ward,my ward,of the medic bay,everyone exept me was stopped at the door.  
I kept we stopped Canna in the Pediatric ER reports came flooding to me."Were losing her,and were losing her fast!"was the 1 I focused most upon.

All my nurses looked at me,looking for my seconds of silents,"Get her to the OR"was all I said.  
I turned on my heals and walked all my doctors would be argueing with me about admitting Canna to the OR to early,but they could tell I was upset,and If they knew 1 thing,it was that you dont argue with me when Im upset.

I was back from cleaning my hands when my nurse poked her head out of the door,"Doctor shes flatlining"  
she yelled."Oh Damn it!"I yelled,I turned to the big blue button beside me and hit it siren came on,  
informing all doctors the had to drop what they were doing and report to the OR immediattly.

I knew for a fact that siren could be heard in the waiting room,where Kent,Kowalski and everyone else would be waiting.I knew they were terrified,but I couldnt do anything about that right now.I had to focus on Canna,  
if I couldnt save her,I had no business calling myself a doctor.

AN-OH!THE ANGST!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

3 Hours later..............

I stepped out of the room and stepped to the side.I watched as they wheeled Canna to to the ,I looked to my watch,had 3 hours really gone by?I started to walk back to my office,I was rubbing my temples when one of my nurses walked up,"Doctor?Do need help?"She 3 more nurses collected beside me,I batted them away like flies,"No, fine".

I had forgotten that my office was across from the waiting room and went in.I was just taking my bloody gloves off when my door burst was,well everyone,.God,I must look a sight!I had blood on me everywhere on me.  
"Well?!"Jenny yelled,I just was I to tell them that there daughter may never wake up?

"I...."Was all I got out before Kent slammed me into the wall."What happened?!"he yelled,I could see Ray talking through his earpiece,"Need backup,agent gone awall"I heard him saying.

15 miniutes later.............

Well,Kent had to be removed from the room,Jen was just sitting there not trying to stop knew he couldnt handle being in here."Ok"I said,as I sat down at my desk."I dont know,if she'll wake up.I mean,we saved her we just dont know if she'll wake up from her current state".She bit her bottom lip and sighed,"Well,I better go tell Kent"and she left.

AN-Woah,so much emotion packed into 1 tiny chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first night back home,I wondered how Kent and Jen were I didnt dare call.I was sitting on the side of the bed wondering."You did all you could"Ray said out of nowhere.

"But,I could have done something else,I know I could have"I said,"No,no you did all you could"he replied and came over to me."But it wasnt good enough"I informed,"Sometimes its just that way"He kissed me,  
then it became more kisses,longer.

"Is Molly asleep"

"Who cares" 


	7. Chapter 7

3 weeks later..............

Still nothing,days,weeks went by and nothing.I was sitting in my office,I had just finished up a routine appointment.  
I poked my head out the door,"Susie?Will you change the IVs over in 303?"I asked,I wasnt aloud to say Canna where everyone could here,it was manditory.

"Um"She said,she turned around and I saw her arms were full."Oh,dont worry Ill handle it"I said after I saw how busy she I walked down the long hall to the supply room.

Room 303................

Damn IV pole,they always gave me so much a long tusle,I finally got them going.I walked over to monitors,  
1 for brain activity,1 for heart rate and 1 for blood pressure.I studied them for a good 15 miniutes,and nothing.I sighed and headed for the door when I heard 1 of the machines fluctuate,I walked back over to them.

Everything was the same,had it been my imagination?No it couldnt have been.I saw her brain activity increase,was this really happening?She jerked up,"Its to dark!"she screamed.

"Canna calm down"I said laying her back down."Sweetie ill be right back!"I dashed to my office and sent a 911 page to Kent,Jen,Anita,Victor, and Ray.I knew they would fear the worst but it would make it all the greater when they got here.

AN-HAHA!2 CHAPS!!I RULE!!!(does victory dance) 


	8. Chapter 8

Kent and Kowalsi had caught up with Victor,Anita and Ray in the hall,they said they didnt know what the 911 was for either.I was pacing outside my office,What had I done!?When they ran up,out of breath"What happened"  
s came flooding me.

"Shes awake"I paused everyone lokked shocked,"Well,take us to her?!"Jen yelled."I......cant"i said,They all looked confused."Im not aloud to take you to her until after 24 hours of stability pass"I said,guiltily."Then Im waiting right here until then"Kent said.

20 Hours later............

I was constantly checking the machines to make sure she was stable,when she said,"Sydney Im bored!".I smirked,"I know,here"I handed her the book Kent was silent for a moment but then said,"Sydney its dark".I looked at her,"Canna,your it always dark?"I asked,"Yes but,it seems I take these off my eyes?"she pointed to the bandages.

"Canna I dont know...."I said,"Please!!!!???"she begged.I sighed,when I took the bandages off she blinked.  
I looked at her eyes,they werent gray like usual,they were dark brown."Canna folow my finger"I said,and she followed it perfectly.

I dashed to the waiting room and without thinking yelled,"She can see!!!!"

AN-OH HALLELUJAH!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

I had the comeplete jitters I couldnt stand came over and put his hands on my shoulders,"Honey,I think you need to go home and get some having hallusanations"his voice full of worry,"No, can see"  
I interjected.I grabbed Kents arm and started to run him back to the room when he skidded to a stop."What about 24 hours?"he asked,looking at me like I had lost my marbles.

"SCREW 24 HOURS!!"

Kent had gotten in front of me sometime or other,and when he rounded through to Canna's room I heard a we got there I saw Canna right in front of the door on the floor,apparaently he had knocked her was just staring at her,"Say something,shes never seen you before"I whispered.

"Canna?"He asked,"Daddy?!"she jumped into his arms.I shut the door behind them to give them privacy.  
Imagine your child being blind there whole life,and then all of a sudden they could see. 


	10. Chapter 10

we decided to go out to eat to celebrate,when we were in the middle of the meal canna leaned over to molly and pointed to her broccolli."molly what is that?"she asked,"its broccolli,its nasty"she replyed.

"then why are you eating it?"she asked,confused."i get in trouble if i dont"she glared at her plate.  
"oh"she pushed the plate away."give it to vincent,he'll inhale it"molly said pushing the plate to vincent,who grumbled.

meanwhile,the adults were at another table talking amungst themselfes."i mean honestly!?did he really do that?"i asked nodded,"agents like that shouldnt be in u.z.z,double-crosser"  
anita added.

kent was in his chair squirming uncomfortably."kent are you alright?"jen asked,"huh?"he lifted his head."youve seemed really uncomfortable since we've been talking about the leak"i said.

he swallowed,"uh?any leads?"he tried to ask casually."no,but they think its one of the lower class agents....ray!"he gave me a look of mischief,"oh yeah!im the double agent!"he waved his arms acting laughed,kent laughed nervously.

our communicators all rang at the same looked and groaned,did doctor doctor have to attack tonight?"dont worry guys,anita,victor and i have this covered"i said as we got up from our seats.

i gave a suspicious look to kent,who looked away nervously.

could he be.......?

"nah"

end 


End file.
